Je ne te hais pas vraiment
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Un soir après les cours, Stiles se retrouve face à Theo Raeken. Le jeune châtain veut savoir pourquoi le brun semble le détester. Cependant, est-ce vraiment de la haine que ressent Stiles? Il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine, non ? UA sans surnaturel


**Mon premier Steo en espérant que l'histoire vous plaira. il s'agit d'une histoire UA sans surnaturel.**

 **Disclaimer à Jeff Davis**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **Je ne te hais pas vraiment**

Le soleil descendait gentiment à l'horizon, au-delà des arbres délimitant le terrain de lacrosse. La couleur du ciel variait du bleu clair à un teinte plus sombre. Stiles était resté bien après les cours sur la pelouse fraîchement mouillée par le spray automatique. Il observait le développement des étoiles dans la noirceur du ciel, Stiles aimait sentir le frais de l'herbe sur sa peau et entendre le vent souffler autour de lui. Pour un hyperactif, ce moment de calme était chose rare.

Stiles n'avait jamais été aussi détendu, c'en était presque enivrant. Il croisa les jambes et s'étira de tout son long. En levant la tête, il tomba sur le visage à l'envers de Theo Raeken, le nouveau en ville. Enfin pas si nouveau que ça: avec Scott, il avaient été les trois dans la même classe deux années de suite dans le primaire. Ils étaient devenu amis et cela jusqu'à ce que la soeur de Theo succombe à une longue maladie. Theo avait quitté la ville quelques temps après et le trio avait perdu contact. Et le revoilà!

Stiles sursauta, le sourire de Theo l'aveugla et son rire à rendre dingue n'importe quelle fille du lycée de Beacon Hills le fit sourire. Stiles s'assied en tailleur en baillant sans dire aucun mot, Theo prit place en face de lui comme de rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, Raeken? Il doit être dix-neuf heures...

\- Je pourrais retourner la question, tu sais ? Je suis venu te voir mais avant je devais donner des cours de soutien des élèves de premières années, lui expliqua le jeune homme, un rictus en coin.

\- Je parie combien qu'il n'y avait que des filles ? marmonna le brun pour lui-même.

Malgré sa discrétion, le jeune homme entendit les paroles de Stiles.

\- Non, il y avait trois gars, justifia le plus petit des deux.

Les joues de Stiles devinrent écarlates immédiatement, il recula un peu de son ancien ami. Theo arqua un sourcil les yeux plissés face au retrait de Stiles.

\- Mais toi, que fais-tu là? questionna Theo à son tour.

\- Moi ? Rien d'important, je laisse le temps passer en espérant que des problèmes aient des solutions mais je devrais arrêter finalement d'en chercher car ça me file des maux de têtes à la fin, je te jure. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau va exploser. Après je dois prendre des médocs, et je suis tout mou. Et je ne peux pas vraiment...

\- Hey, je n'arrive pas à assimiler tout ce que tu me dis...

\- Désolé, je parle trop comme je le fais à chaque fois!

Stiles s'apprêta à se lever, le jeune homme était totalement et malheureusement parfois amoureux de Theo. C'était problématique qu'il soit dans presque dans tous les cours de Theo. Selon Scott, il se pourrait qu'il tente sa chance pour intégrer l'équipe de lacrosse. Encore un moyen de voir à tel point Stiles était pitoyable en sport ou dans quoi que ce soit. Personne ne savait vraiment que Stiles n'était pas du bord que tous croyaient. Seuls Scott, Lydia et son père savaient que Stiles aimait autant les filles que les gars.

Theo le retint en posant sa main sur son avant-bras, le jeune homme était paralysé. Son coeur pulsait à la vitesse de la lumière. Le temps qu'il passât à observer le visage du revenant lui parut durer une éternité. Quand il retrouva le sens de la réalité, Stiles s'écarta brusquement du jeune étudiant. Ce dernier était clairement mécontent que le brun veuille partir et décida de lui demander alors, un peu gêné:

\- Est-ce que tu me détestes ? Pourquoi si c'est le cas ?

Stiles se leva brusquement en se heurtant au jeune homme qui s'était assis levé. Le brun essaya de garder le contrôle, leur proximité était si tentatrice que Stiles devait se mordre les lèvre et se planter les ongles dans ses paumes pour contrôler ses pulsions. Sérieux, Theo et son sourire charmeur le tenait trop. Heureusement que Stiles le surplombait de quelques centimètres, sinon il se serait senti vraiment tout petit face à Theo.

\- De quoi tu parles ? dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Déjà de un, pourquoi tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille alors qu'on se connait depuis tout petit? Tu me nommais Theo avant. Et de deux, j'ai la sensation que tu ne m'aimes pas. T'es toujours en rogne quand j'entre dans une pièce ou que je réponds à une question.

\- T'es parti il y a des années et te revoilà, tu croyais qu'on allait redevenir potes comme avant? Il se pourrait que je te haïsse pas autant que tu le penses...

\- Alors pourquoi je sens qu'il y a un truc qui cloche? demanda sérieusement le jeune homme.

Stiles se dégagea de son emprise.

\- Je ne te hais pas vraiment, c'est différent Theo.

Il se hâta de vite partir loin de lui, le laissant en plan tout en sentant son propre coeur se briser morceau par morceau alors qu'il s'éloignait de Theo.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par différent, Stilinski ? fit Theo malgré la distance.

Stiles se stoppa directement, les joues en feu, la langue pâteuse et les mains en suspens le long de ses jambes. C'est à peine si Stiles pouvait bouger d'un centimètre. Il se sentait déjà cramé. Et si Theo se doutait déjà de ce que Stiles lui cachait ?

Le crissement sur le gazon lui indiqua que Theo marchait vers lui, Stiles tremblait de tout son corps et se mordit violemment les lèvres. Il allait bientôt faire une crise de panique s'il ne sortait pas tout de suite de cette embrouille. Stiles se tourna petit à petit vers le jeune étudiant. Il se trouva à trente centimètres de lui, c'était à peine si Stiles osait le regarder dans les yeux. Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de Theo et les battements de son coeur.

\- Tu veux que je me répète?

On venait de passer du gentil garçon à un type sérieux qui tentait d'analyser Stiles. Il jouait à son propre jeu, ça l'agaçait beaucoup. Stiles ne recula pas d'un pouce mais son conscience lui criait de partir. Il ne trouvait rien à dire, des tonnes de mots lui venaient à l'esprit mais aucun ne lui convenait vraiment. Pathétiques, improbables. Il ouvrit la bouche mais il la referma aussitôt. Stiles se pinça les lèvres sous le regard calculateur de Theo.

\- Je ne te hais pas vraiment, réussit finalement à murmurer Stiles.

\- Je suis désolé mais je comprends pas trop.

\- Je...

Stiles leva la tête vers Theo, c'était presque brûlant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Stiles avala durement sa salive.

\- Il y a des moments où je te déteste vraiment et d'autres, où c'est tout le contraire et j'ai du mal à savoir si c'est négatif ou positif. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne t'apprécie pas, voilà.

Cela laissa Theo sous le choc, Stiles soupira par le fait que le jeune homme ne le comprenne pas. Et puis, combien de chances que le gars le plus hétéro qu'il connaisse soit bi ou gay? Il ne fallait pas espérer une telle chose.

\- Stiles ?

\- Theo, arrête de me parler! s'emporta Stiles, les poings serrés et les yeux noirs de rage.

\- Je te dirais une chose et tu pourras partir. Ces derniers jour, tout le monde dont moi, on a remarqué quelque chose de différent dans tes yeux, voilà tout!

Depuis quand il le regardait ? Personne n'avait rien dit, Stiles en resta choqué. Theo passa devant lui, sans rien dire. Stiles leva les eux vers la silhouette qui partait loin de lui. Un goût amer s'installa dans sa bouche, son coeur se sentait vide.

\- Je sais maintenant que je ne te hais pas, murmura le fils du shérif.

Ces mots n'étaient pas arrivés à Theo mais alors qu'il pensait avoir tout perdu, des bruits de pas pressés se firent sur le gazon. Stiles releva la têtes et ses yeux heurtèrent ceux de Theo. Le brun avait les yeux tremblants et la bouche en suspens. Theo se comportait de manière agitée, Stiles attendait une réponse de sa part mais il comprit que cela ne viendrait pas. Mais pourquoi était-il revenu aussi vite ?

\- Je ne te hais pas, voilà ce je pense.

\- Pourtant tu n'étais sûr de rien il y a deux minutes!

Stiles se mordit les lèvres tout en ne quittant pas les iris de Theo. Il fallait que la vérité sorte enfin pour que Stiles stoppe ses tourments. Il inspira et expira sous le regard observateur de Theo.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais haï pour être franc avec toi, Theo.

Le concerné commençait à comprendre certaines choses et des flashs lui revinrent à l'esprit. Stiles tentait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

\- Quand je suis arrivé du cours de soutien, quant tu as demandé s'il n'y avait que des filles, étais-tu en train de faire une crise... une crise de jalousie ?

Theo l'avait dit sans ciller d'un pouce. Stiles se mit à flipper. Avait-il réussi à voir à travers ses multiples carapaces? Que devait-il répondre maintenant qu'il connaissait son secret ?

Theo s'approcha encore plus du brun, les centimètres diminuèrent entre eux et les deux corps ricochèrent l'un contre l'autre. Chacun pouvait sentir les battements de l'autre. La tension était des plus palpables, une douce chaleur prit place sur leur visage. Leurs lèvres brûlaient de baisers imaginés depuis longtemps. Ce fût Stiles qui fit le premier pas dans un élan de bravoure et le brun se jeta sur les lèvres de Theo. L'embrasser le libéra totalement. Il passa ses mains en coupe autour du visage du jeune homme pour approfondir le baiser. Theo laissa Stiles l'embrasser et répondit sans se préoccuper qu'on puisse les découvrir.

Theo laissa sortir un soupir de soulagement qui rendit fou Stiles. Le brun se détendit quand le jeune étudiant posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour se rapprocher de lui. La main de Stiles descendit de l'épaule de Theo, il se détacha déjà mais avec regret des lèvres de plus jeune. Theo le regardait sans parler, les deux étaient pantelants et secoués. Les lèvres de Theo étaient gonflées par le baiser passionné.

Doucement, ce dernier leva la main vers le visage de Stiles et déposa son index sur la lèvre supérieur de Stiles et ferma les yeux. Le contact du doigt de Theo sur sa lèvre enflamma le plus grand des deux.

\- Je ne voulais pas y croire mais finalement...

\- Ce n'était pas de la haine, de l'amour plutôt.

\- Jamais j'aurai pensé que tu étais... gay ou bi. T'étais largement plus du genre hétéro!

\- Je suis bi mais là, il n'y a qu'une personne qui me trotte dans la tête. Toi. Et en passant, dit Theo en un murmure, j'adore ton sarcasme.

Stiles sourit largement, le voir ainsi plut beaucoup à Theo qui attrapa Stiles par le col de sa chemise fermement. Il embrassa l'hyperactif sans retenue, Stiles ferma les yeux. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent en douceur. Front contre front, les deux pensèrent que rien ne serait plus pareil. Ils avaient la sensation que le temps s'était arrêté. Tout ce que Stiles voulait en ce moment était de ne pas le lâcher. Heureusement pour lui, Theo voulait la même chose.

\- Je pensais pas que tu pourrais m'aimer, chuchota Theo.

\- Tu vois que tu t'es trompé.

\- Si un jour, on m'avait dit que tu serais amoureux de moi...

\- Parce que je suis amoureux de toi ? rigola Stiles.

\- En tout cas, moi, je le suis.

Ce fût à Stiles d'embrasser follement Theo.

\- Je le suis aussi, avoua le brun.

Les deux adolescents se prirent la main côte à côte, joues et lèvres rouges. Stiles et Theo quittèrent le terrain de lacrosse avec nostalgie du lieu de leur premier baiser.

Fin

 **Voilà comment se finit cette histoire. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


End file.
